Shadow and Shadeslayer
by milky0candy
Summary: "Please Garrow, please my dear brother...please take care of my children for me. Promise me you will..." His little sister fell to the ground, her eyes wide and begging, her face tear stained. How could he ever say no? Female Eragon, EragonxMurtagh. T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**A.N: This is a new idea i just had, and started planning it out. It's a Fem!Eragon, and might contain explicit incest content in the later chapter - you're warned. Rated T for now.**

**Disclaimer : Everything belongs C. Paolini, except the plot twists.**

The Hall of Traders was one of the rare places in Ceunon burstling with activity throughout the nights. Men came and went, at any ungodly hours, carrying merchandise. Delivering, stocking, exchanging...footsteps and lively chatter was always heard.

A light breeze whispered through the opened door and with it a shadow slipped in, hiding behind one of the beautifully carved wooden pillars, unseen. One would wonder what the guards were doing : they were either standing at the entrance or patrolling.

Yet, no one saw anything.

The shadow moved within the dark patches left due to the hall being lit solely by torchlight ; the moon did not even grace the sky with it's silvery beauty.

Once again, no one heard anything. The guards remained oblivious. However, if someone with keen eyes and an observant attitude decided to take a closer look, that person might notice the empty looks within their eyes ; a milky film in the depth of their irises. The traders present and their assistants were, ofcourse, too busy with their own tasks to notice that something was amiss. The shadow glanced at the left, then at the right before proceeding to the opposite side of the entrance. He found a handle, twisted it open and uncovered a dimly lit corridor.

Everything was going according to his plan ; he spent a week observing guard shifts and patrolling hours within the building. No one should be in this particular aisle now else than his victim ; he also spent time observing it's habits. It was an irritating one ; never leaving the building unless heavily accompanied. Quite paranoid aswell, hiring magicians and the likes. Seems like his victim knew many people were after it's skin. The shadow had to make sure that the magicians's food and drink was laced with sleep potion; a feat he achieved by mentally manipulating the cook and the servant girl.

As he stepped out, the milky film was lifted from the guards's eyes. It was as if nothing happened.

The shadow was a master of mind magic. He could ward himself, make his foes forget, he could create an illusion. He could hypnotize.

Ofcourse, it came with a toll : mental fatigue. As proficient he might be, he was no magician. His grasp of the ancient language was basic, acquired with self study. However, his knowledge of anatomy and plants rivalled healers.

Especially poisons ; which he made sure he always had several vials with him.

He reached his destination - a large mahogany door. It was locked as expected. However, lockpicking it would be easier than retrieving the keys : His victim did not even trust it's guards with them. Thus, with an odd piece of glass magnifying his left eye, he meticulously inserted two small bobby pins.

Twisting, pushing, listening...With a soft "Click", the door was open.

Lord Elentar was not a pleasant man - not that he ever strived to be one. Corruption, greed, dishonesty were among the things used to describe him : To hold such a position of power, to deal with money and transactions on a daily basis would surely tempt any man.

Said Lord was currently struggling with sleep ; shifting among his fine linen covers and curling up in a fetal position. Autumn came, and in these northern parts of Alagaesia it was no kind season. Shivering and grinding his teeth, he grumpily sat up and reached for the half consumed candle on his bedside.

He cursed his servants aloud for not lighting a fire as he stood, the weight of the years burdening his shoulders.

He heard a soft sound, akin to wind. He tottered towards the window, raising his candle at it's level.

It was closed. A chill suddenly ran through his spine and he snapped his eyes shut.

He knew it. He knew there was someone behind him.

The spark of recognition in his victim's eyes was quickly squashed away by an overwhelming mixture of dread and hopelessness. The man stumbled, catching himself with the bedside table as he took a full view of the shadow.

"You're...you're S-S-Shadow!" The man miserably managed to stutter.

Aye, that he was. The Shadow of Ceunon - it was where his career started - acquired a semi legendary reputation throughout Alagaesia. For his stealth, skill with the blade ; for his capabilities with the mind, which was hardly rivalled by anyone else : it allowed him to see through his missions without leaving a single trace.

The hooded figure remained unmoving, showing no signs that he heard his victim. The man tentatively opened a drawer and pulled out a large red box. Shadow watched each of his movements like a cat preying on a mouse, his hand on the hilt of his dagger. With trembling fingers, the man fumbled the box open. Revealing the most beautiful set of jewelry Shadow has ever laid his eyes on : There was a wide diamond choker necklace embedded in white gold. It was an intricate pattern of flowers and leaves, to which was strung a tear shaped sapphire pendant, roughly the lenght of a thumb. There was a pair of matching earrings, each harbouring a tear shaped - albeit smaller - sapphire.

"T-this...this is worth a l-l-lot m-more than w-what y-y-you were p-p-paid .." He pronounced, his eyes wide and shifty. Beads of sweat dripped off his porcine features as his expression morphed into one of despair.

_Take this and let me be_ was the silent query. An eerie chuckle met this statement.

"The proposition is interesting, Lord Elentar. " Shadow cocked his head, his approving tone laced with mockery "However, you seem to forget that i always honour my words". Within a blink of an eye, Shadow's arm struck Elentar with the swiftness of a cobra. The man remained shock-still, his skin greying within seconds before falling, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

The hooded figure kneeled besides the corpse, retrieving a poisonned needle embed in it's chest. He smiled at the result ; it was the first time he tried this poison, a result of weeks of work. It killed within seconds and shouldn't leave any traces.

The assassin stood, took the jewels after a moment of consideration before disappearing in the darkness of the night.

The next day, Lord Elentar was found dead in front of his open window. He was presumed dead due to a heart failure. Meanwhile, a very satisfied looking man left Ceunon, his pockets tinkling with gold.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N : This chapter is an outline of Shadow's past life, and family. Hope you'll enjoy. Thanks to anyone who commented or favorited this story.**

Shadow stood in front of a farmhouse, surrounded by tall mountains. From the hill he could see the small village laying down in the valley. The sight made a sense of inner peace take over him and he smiled brightly. He entered the house and shed his cloak off, sitting on one of the wooden chairs in front of the fireplace.

He waited for a while, his eyes tracing the walls which held so many childhood memories.

**-Memory-**

He was 8 years old then. Sitting on that same chair, fidgeting. He could barely contain his excitement and anxiety, while his uncle was pacing around nervously, running all sorts of errands. Preparing warm water, clean cloths...

His cousin, adorable, oblivious cousin, was busy chewing on anything he could get his hands on. The adults said he was "teething".

He could hear sounds of his mother screaming, his aunt and the healer encouraging. And suddenly, a shrill cry. His uncle jumped up, trying to rush in but was ushered out.

"Childbirth is a matter best handled by women only" The healer, Gertrud, said.

They had to stay out for another half hour. The wait was becoming increasingly unsupportable, especially with his uncle Garrow who kept muttering things and sighing.

Finally, the wooden door creaked open, revealing an overjoyed looking Marian.

"Everything is alright. It's a girl!"

He stormed into the room, before anyone could say anything.

"You...you said it would be a boy!" He felt cheated. "How could i play with a GIRL?!"

The outburst earned him a glare from Marian and Garrow. However, his mother and Gertrud were smiling.

As fast as his anger came, it went away the instant he saw that little bundle of cloths in his mother's arm. He approached it, curiously. His mother lifted the cloth, revealing the tiny creature within.

She was all pink and shriveled. She looked so weird ; it was what he initially thought. Yet, as he drew closer, gem-like blue eyes snapped open and stared back at him. The blue lacked of imperfections - he felt like he was staring at the sea again.

The sea was wonderful.

As he stood there, dumbfounded, a delicate flower-sized hand stretched towards him, catching his pinkie. It was then he realised that she was the most precious little thing he'd ever seen.

That no harm shall ever befall on her as long as he was alive.

**-End memory-**

"Murtagh!" A voice called, rousing him from his musings. He looked up, seeing his cousin Roran. He was then caught in a sweaty embrace.

"How are you? Been coupla months..." Roran grinned fondly at his older cousin.

"I am good." He answered " Received my pay, you won't run short of food this winter". Uncle Garrow slapped his back affectionately at this. Murtagh noticed that the traces of worry faded from his face.

"It's a good thing. The weather this year had not been kind to us, and we lost many of our crops" The old man grumbled "Hours of work, for naught!". He then slumped back on one of the chairs, his breath heavy from the long day of labour. Murtagh glanced at Roran questionningly.

"Pests, fleas of all sorts plaguing our crops..." Garrow continued, answering Murtagh's silent query. The younger man pulled out a pouch and opened it, revealing a large pile of gold. Garrow's eyes boggled at the sight. "There must be at least 500 crowns here!" He marvelled. However, after a while, he looked at Murtagh suspiciously.

"How can a hired personal guard earn so much?"

"Let's say that these times aren't safe. Word had reached about villages being raided by Urgals" Murtagh leaned back and ruffled his hair, trying to look careless "Which is why wealthy travellers are ready to give a good pay for anyone ready to take the risk" He smoothly lied.

"Urgals attacking?" Garrow was obviously surprised at the news "How come haven't we heard about it?"

"We are in a very remote part of the Empire, father. Hopefully we will be prepared before the Urgals reaches us" Roran added from above his shoulders while reheating lunch. A lunch that had been prepared by Eragona in the morning, he noted.

Garrow nodded grimly at the statement, before turning back to Murtagh again "In fact, i was wondering if you could stay at the farm next year." He paused, gazing briefly at his son "Roran will leave for Therinsford in a matter of weeks. He wishes to begin an apprenticeship and earn his money. He wants to marry" He quickly added.

"Ooooh so it's Katrina hmmm?" Murtagh chuckled, seeing his cousin's blush. "You wish me to stay and help at the farm?"

"Yes, unless you plan to marry aswell" Garrow lit his pipe "It would cause me more worries. I know you earn more out there than all of us combined, but the land and the animals needs some tending..."

"I won't marry before Eragona does. She is my charge, i should see to it that she gets in a comfortable life situation first" Murtagh interjected. "Speaking of Eragona, where is she?"

"She said she went to Brom's house, to borrow books. She should've been back a while ago though..." Murtagh did not wait for Garrow to finish his sentence as he left the house in long strides. He couldn't wait to see his little sister again ; he also grew slightly worried at what his uncle told him.

Murtagh always worried about Eragona. She was one of the rare things dear to his life - losing her for whatever reason...Just the thought of it made his heart clench. When she was a toddler, each time she fell and hurted herself, he hurted. Each time she was sad, he was saddened. Thus he was never truly able to raise his voice at her - he did not have the will to do so.

As he walked down the hill, he remembered the days when they were both children. He would always carry her on his back. In fact, it was very rare to see one without another back then. Everyone knew that Murtagh never smiled unless Eragona was around. She gave him a childhood ; something he never had during his first 8 years of life. But Eragona...she had always been his little sunshine. With her eyes staring up to him adoringly, she'd always go on from a question to another. "What is this, 'Tagh?" "I love you 'Tagh" were the most common things coming out of her mouth. In fact, " 'Tagh" was the first thing she learned to say. Since then, she never stopped asking. Her curiosity was never satisfied ; which is why she loved the old story teller, Brom. He readily answered every questions she had, especially when she flashed puppy eyes at him.

No one could ever resist Eragona.

She always insisted to go to Brom's house. She loved going there to hear all the tales the man had to tell ; he also made Murtagh stay to read. Murtagh had previously learned to read and write with one of the more scholastic servants at Uru'baen.

_Ofcourse. His father never bothered to personally teach him anything_ - He thought bitterly, kicking a stone off his path. It took him a little while before he reached Carvahall. The Anora river flowed peacefully, shimmering under autumn's golden light. It was a sight to behold, with the surrounding icy peaks.

As he walked through the village, most people kept stealing glances at him. Muttering, whispering things.

Here's Murtagh, son of none. His mother was probably a concubine, the mistress of a wealthy Lord and had illegitimate children with him. Or was she a whore? Here's Murtagh, the cold and angry one. Here's Murtagh, the wealthiest man of Carvahall - do you think that he's a bandit? How much money has he stolen? Here's Murtagh, handsome but unpleasant. Here's Murtagh, who is litterate. Here's Murtagh, the polar opposite to Eragona - how could they be true siblings when they are so different?

They are both beautiful. In that way, they are not so dissimilar- one would answer.

These are some of the things people said behind his back since he came with his mother. They were wary of him ; him, and his strange demeanour. A child who would not play with other children ; a child with a cold wit and a sharp tongue. A child which sire's unknown - many villagers discouraged their own children to play with Murtagh . Some even went on about how Murtagh was the child of a demon - _oh the irony._ If only they knew..

Yet, Eragona never faced the same torment. As much as he was estranged, she was always welcomed. Murtagh never blamed her ; who could NOT love that little doll? Always warm and smiley. Murtagh was thankful that she had been able to grow away from the clutches of Morzan.

However, not all villagers alienated Murtagh. Some, like Horst for instance, would look at him in a different angle. They grew to care for him, for they could see the tormented child behind the ice.

As he passed by, some would nod at him in aknowledgement. Others, such as Albriech, would wave happily.

Snapped out of his thoughts as he stood in front of Brom's house, he was about to knock when the door opened.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap

Snapped out of his thoughts as he stood in front of Brom's house, he was about to knock when the door opened.

**Chapter 2**

"What is it?" The old man gruffly said, from behind the door. Murtagh did not mind his tone ; he could see the way Brom looked at him was filled with fondness.

"Two months I haven't seen you, and you won't even invite me in?" He chuckled. Brom rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Onto more serious matters, is Eragona still around?"

"She left for a good hour already" Brom answered, shaking his head. "Is she not home yet?" His brows creased. Murtagh swore, before examining the dirt tracks at the entrance. He followed them with his keen eyes, until they led them to the town's center.

" 'Tis no matter" Murtagh said, scratching his stubble " I have an inkling as to where she went". He added, pointing at the footsteps imprinted on the earth.

"Your observation skills always astounds me." Brom grasped his walking stick and his cloak. At Murtagh's raised eyebrow, he added : "It's not like I have anything better to do anyways."

Murtagh merely smirked at this. He knew that Brom was far more than what he'd let on. Brom was aware that Murtagh's official profession was probably a lie. However, they do their best to not mention anything about it. It was a tacit, silent agreement which pleased them both ; "Don't ask me, and I won't ask you."

They walked for a while in companiable silence, when Brom decided to breach it.

"So, any news from outside?"

"Urgals attacks had been increased drastically" Murtagh replied, sighing. Whatever it meant, it was no good thing. Especially since Carvahall might be targetted. "The Vardens are remaining still, but I feel some deep stirrings within the loins of the empire. Assassinations of Lords and members of the Black Hand had doubled over the last few months" He continued, absentmindly following Eragona's trail. "I believe that someone, somewhere besides the Varden, is turning against Galbatorix. Who it might be, I am not sure. Possibly a high-ranked official."

"Is that so?" Brom's interest piked up "What makes you think that it isn't the Varden?"

Murtagh sniggered . "Too stealthy for them. I also heard that the Varden's magicians are no matches to the Black Hand. It'd be a miracle if they were the ones who managed to commit these assassinations."

_Ofcourse, I am responsible for some of them_

Brom's face remained indecipherable as he spoke "Well, the forsworns were killed by the Varden."

"The Varden are not what they once used to be. They've been hiding in their holes for God knows how long, showing no sign of activity whatsoever. Plus, the Forsworn's bane is supposed to be dead, whoever he was." Murtagh merely shrugged "On a brighter note, how did Eragona fare during my absence?"

"She does just fine. Running all sorts of errands, visiting me daily aswell." Brom's voice was laced with affection. It was no secret to the townspeople that Eragona saw Brom as a father. Murtagh himself saw Brom as an old, good natured albeit moody uncle. "She's growing into a very fine woman - you'll be worrying a lot soon. She certainly attracts all sorts of men"

Murtagh groaned. He was painfully aware that she will - and not always attract men with best intentions. He'll have to protect her honour aswell. He'll probably make any courters go through hell before he'd let his sister be with any of them.

Brom grinned at Murtagh's reaction. "You really do love her, don't you? At this rate she'll never be able to marry before she gets too old."

Murtagh chose to remain unspeaking at this statement, doubling the speed of his pace as he reached the town center.

Still, the footprints went beyond Carvahall. They led to the outskirt of the forest. A mixture of concern and anger bubbled up in Murtagh's chest ; the spine was no safe place to wander in.

As they ventured further into the words, a soft wail reached their ears. Both men glanced at each other before flurrying to the source of the sound. Anxiousness gripped him whilst he followed the stream of water running among the rocks. It led him to a clearing, illuminated by noon's sunshine.

A small figure was curled up in the center, her golden hair sprawled around her like a large fan. Her white dress was pulled up to her knees, her feet immersed in the running water. Soft sobs shook through her frame ; the sight distressed Murtagh greatly.

"Eragona?" Brom was the first to speak. Her head shot up, revealing her puffy red eyes and beautiful tear-stained face. Relief flooded through her face for a split second.

"Brom.." she turned to the other man standing nearby "Murtagh!". She jumped up and caught him in a tight embrace. She cried freely against his chest, afflicting his soul. He rubbed her back in circular motions, trying to comfort her. He felt at lost ; he had never been good at dealing with emotions, and his incapacity at easing his little sister's pain frustrated him greatly.

"Eragona, Eragona my little doll, what happened?" He softly whispered.

Eragona just laid her head there, feeling the warthm radiating from her elder brother. The deep rumble within his chest each time he spoke comforted her- It was then she realised how much she missed him. She couldn't stop crying anymore, she let it all go. It felt as if a great weight was lifted from her ; she felt safe. It was only after a while when she's done wetting Murtagh's shirt with her tears did she peeked above his shoulders.

"I'm...i'm sorry you have to see me in such a mess, Brom" She hiccupped. Brom waved it away in a "no-nonsense" tone, while her brother made her sit on a large stone nearby. The older man sat at her other side, the lines of worry accentuated on his face.

"What happened, Eragona?" He asked, echoing Murtagh's question. She buried her head within her hands, looking down. She only wanted to concentrate on the soothing pattern her brother was tracing on her back - she did not want to think of her shame.

"You know, I'll find out one day or another." Murtagh urged, earning a reprimending glare from Brom. Eragona sniffled, letting out several sobs before meeting her brother's eyes.

"I had been a fool.. I-I should have l-listened to Roran..." She felt Murtagh's perplexity.

"It's that boy from Teirm isn't it?" Brom asked, briskly "What did he ..."

"Boy? What boy?" Murtagh cutted through, his voice laced with venom "What did he do Eragona?"

"I told her to reject his advances, his intentions were the most..disreputable" Brom grunted,the true extent of his anger carefully hidden "He's Quimby's cousin, been here for little over a month".

Eragona shivered for a moment, collecting herself. She must talk about it ; she knew she has to. Murtagh always ends up knowing ; he always knew everything.

"He..." She hesitated, but Brom's encouraging expression made her hold herself together "He f-flirted with me. Spoke many sweet words, and I fell for it. B-b-but he w-wanted more. I refused him, and he insulted me. Today when i left your home, he found me. H-he.."

"He what?" Her brother's voice was patient. But there was something in it... it was socold, so alien. Like spikes of ice piercing one's soul ; she looked at him, and she saw fury. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

"What did he do to you, Eragona?" Murtagh repeated slowly.

"H-he told me t-that if he w-would get what he wanted, whether I-I w-was willing or n-not. I-I ran away." She finally admitted. However, she did not dare to look at the two men next to her, afraid to see their reactions.

"Brom" Murtagh broke the silence "Would you please take her home for me? I have a few things to deal with"

Brom nodded in understanding, but Eragona let out a wail of protest : "Please Murtagh, how can I explain my state to uncle?"

" Don't worry, I will see to it that they understand" Brom said, before leading a dismayed Eragona out of the forest.

Ofcourse, only Garrow's physical resistance managed to stop Roran from leaving the farm with murderous intent.

Brom did not even try.

**Gertrud's POV**

Nothing could've prepared her for what she saw that late afternoon. She was busying herself with one of her herbal concoctions when she found Fornost, Quimby's cousin from Teirm, nearly crawling into her house, his hand grasped on his groin.

Various cuts and bruises covered his body - somehow his foreskin was grossly cutted off. He refused to say how it happened and was in a haste to leave Carvahall.

Which he did, in the evening.

**A.N : Ok i know this chapter is sort of a filler (or so i think). But i wanted to show what kind of brother Murtagh was, and the relation Eragona had with Brom (which is a lot closer than in canon). **

**How do you guys imagine her? I see her like a blonder version of Bar Refaeli. I know that making her super beautiful is kinda making her mary sueish, but Selena was very beautiful, and Brom was handsome. So i guess they are bound to make good looking kids.**

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed and favorited, it means a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**A.N:**

**Ok, It's been over a month I haven't updated, I'm sorry. I just moved to a new country and didn't really have time to do anything. This chapter is some more Eragona and Murtagh interaction :)**

**Disclaimer : Belongs to **

He spent time wandering aimlessly, making sure that his rage was well contained. If he could have had his way, he would've killed the worthless scum. He would've made sure that the snivelling bastard died a slow, painful death.

He tried to keep his mind at bay from whatever macabre, gruesome scenes his rage made him come up with. His logic deemed that he had done enough, for a vengeance. It took him a lot of willpower to merely stop the mutilations he was inflicting to Fornost.

What would Eragona think if she learnt what kind of ruthless monster he hid within? He did not want to become another Morzan.

With a heavy sigh, he observed his home from a distance. He stood alone in the field, illuminated by sunset's amber light. Grass waved lazily and trees whispered among themselves, their once green leaves slowly dying away. Only when his anger truly dissipated did he walk back to the farm.

He stopped as he reached the small stone fountain near the barn. The small stone fountain, with clear source water ever flowing out - which he paid for to be built. He scrubbed his dagger's blade clean with a bar of greying soap, making sure every spots of blood disappeared. He then sharpened it, taking the appropriate measures to avoid rusting. The menial task was emotionally numbing. His thoughts went back to Eragona and he decided that he should see how she was faring. Resigned, he stood up and slipped into the open entrance.

He found Garrow sitting on Marian's old rocking chair, smoking his pipe. The elderly man barely spared him a glance, lost in his own world.

"How's Eragona?" Murtagh asked. Garrow jumped a little, noticing his presence for the first time.

"She locked herself in her room since she came back" Garrow shook his head "Nothing we told her made her come out. Roran tried to go by the window, but she locked it aswell."

Murtagh groaned, before rummaging the kitchen. He pulled out a wooden platter, a cup of fresh milk and reheated the beef stew. Garrow stared at him curiously

"Well she'll have to eat somehow" Murtagh replied.

"Make sure you eat aswell" His uncle said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I'll make sure that she gets something to eat first. On a second thought, I'll eat with her" Murtagh added, carrying the platter to Eragona's door. He knocked several times, waiting for an answer.

As expected, no one answered.

"Eragona...Eragona, please open the door" He asked, pleadingly. "Eragona please, you need to eat something..."

He could hear the wooden floor creak behind the frame. "Eragona sweetheart, I'll wait here until you come out." He firmly insisted, a smirk playing on his face. If she decided to be stubborn, so will he. Thus he sat, cross legged and holding the food platter.

A few minutes later, he heard a little voice call shyly from behind the door ; "Murtagh? Are you still there?"

"Told you I'd be here, didn't I?"

The doorknob was twisted, revealing a mop of blonde hair.

"So, would you explain to me that drastic need to seclude yourself?" Murtagh asked, leaving the platter on a bedside table. Eragona only shook her head, looking rather uncomfortable.

"I had been such an idiot Murtagh" She whispered " I should've listened to Roran. I lost my mind over pretty words" She blinked back tears. "If I can simply be convinced by praises...what kind of woman am I?"

Seeing his dainty, innocent little sister blaming herself for the actions commited by worthless garbage made a mixture of anger and sadness surge through him. He stood up, holding her hands and made her sit on the bed, next to him. As he wiped a tear away with his thumb, he looked straight into her red, puffy eyes :

"None of this is your fault Eragona and no one blames you. You are young, with an innocent heart. You are honourable - you did refuse him. Honourable, but young " He smiled "Everyone is worried about you, precious. Uncle Garrow had been home this whole afternoon, hoping that you will feel better."

She bit her lips, breaking contact with his eyes "I am so sorry ..."

"Shhhh." He kissed her cheek "There's nothing to be sorry about. Here" He placed the platter on her lap "Have some of it before it gets cold". He waited for her to eat first, before taking his own bowl. She glanced at him, wide eyed ;

"Didn't you eat anything beforehand?"

"No, not anything since this morning" He replied. "I just forgot about it."

Eragona tightened her lips, looking at him disapprovingly. Murtagh only chuckled

"Your wellbeing first. Who cares if this old piece of leathered skin dies..."

"MURTAGH! Don't speak like that" She glared, which intensified Murtagh's laughter.

"You look about as harmful as a puppy. My little pup " He added.

"Not even funny..." She humphed - her brother adored teasing her. Murtagh grinned crookedly before finishing his meal in companiable silence.

"Eragona, I have something for you." Murtagh announced, breaking the stillness of the atmosphere. Eragona peeked curiously at him ; however she had an idea as to what it might be. Murtagh always brought back presents for her - last time he bought a magnificient embroidered silk dress with intricate lacy patterns. She remembered being shocked beyond belief ; it was the kind of dress a lady of noble birth would wear. She wore it once, and felt like a real princess ; However, her conscience dictated her to - at least half heartedly - advice him against such purchases in the future.

And yet... She never thought she'd ever hear of such thing; let alone see it. The most beautiful set of jewels, of the purest hue of blue. It was beyond magnificient, beyond words to describe. It was queenly, and it left her flabbergasted.

"I...Murtagh...you..." She stuttered, unable to form words.

"Yes, me " He rolled his eyes "It is for you."

Eragona clasped her hands to her mouth, standing up. How could such a wonderous, costly object land in her room ? What did her dear brother do in order to get it? A whirlwind of questions and emotions took over her mind.

"How?" Was the only thing she could utter out.

"I was handsomely paid for a job not many people would want to do" Her brother replied. She wanted to ask more questions, but his smile faded a little.

"You don't like it?" He told her, his voice having a hint of blooming disappointment.

"No no, that's not what I meant" She expressedly added " It's just that this must've costed a great fortune. I...I don't even know what to say..." She stuttered, before taking a deep breath. " Thank you. Thank you so much"

She tackle-hugged him, earning a deep, rich baritone laughter.

"So I take it ; you DO like it?" Murtagh finally said, catching his breath. His eyes shone with a mirth long buried "Do you want me to put it on for you?"

She smiled, turning around. She held her long golden hair up, presenting him her neck.

"You know, I don't even know when I'll ever be able to wear this magnificient set."

"Everyday if you want"

"Surely you jest!" She replied, mock-indignantly.

Murtagh chuckled, his fingers fumbling with the clasp. "One day you'll get married" He spoke out, somewhat sounding unenthusiastic at the prospect "That day will be the one where you shall wear these "

Eragona shifted uneasily "Everyone here is already talking about marriage. They say I should hurry up and find a good man before I get too old." She paused, her voice faltering. "I don't think that I am ready for this. Truth is... I don't really want to grow up, Murtagh."

Murtagh suspired "Things are bound to change. Whether you like it or not you will become adult, a wife and then a mother"

Resigned, she dropped her shoulders, flipping around towards him. The beautiful stones shone around her fine neck, paying a worthy tribute to her gem like eyes.

"You are beautiful" Her brother stated simply, yet nothing could've made her doubt his honesty then. She met his soft dark eyes, watching the familiar spark shining in their depths.

"Thank you" She murmured. She shifted her gaze towards her wardrobe, unsure. She stood up and opened it, pulling out a small sack. She brought it to Murtagh, her fingers fumbling with the knots, feeling her brother's curious look weighing on her.

A large, perfectly oval and smooth blue stone was revealed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

The stone was of the same hue than a deep ocean. A webbing of pearly white vein-like lines covered it's surface ; it was beyond perfect. There was something familiar with this stone, something eerily familiar giving Murtagh a sense of deja-vu. He picked it up carefully with both hands - the stone was heavy - before pulling out a magnifier from his pockets. The stone had no imperfections ; it was unnaturally smooth, featuring no traces of toolwork whatsoever. There was this faint glow, giving the stone an ethereal appearance.

It was clearly a magical object and was certainly not crafted by human hands.

"Where and when did you find it?" He asked, still lost in his observations.

"A week ago. In..in the spine. It appeared to me in a flash of light" Eragona answered, her voice slightly shaky

"In the spine?"Murtagh snapped back at her "What were you doing in the spine, all alone?"

Eragona recoiled a little, her facial expression bearing traces of fear. Murtagh instantly regretted his harshness

"I was picking up mushrooms for the winter...dwelved a bit too deep.." She responded, before shifting her gaze back to the enticing stone. Her brother was mumbling and she was unable to fully catch what he was saying. However she could several phrases such as "I told you not to" "dangerous" and "Never listens". Obviously he wasn't happy, but what is done IS done.

"I'm sorry" She apologized uselessly, which Murtagh ignored for the sake of his concentration. He vaguely remembers seeing a similar stone as a child, of different colour. However, his memories were made foggy by time. He let out a sigh of frustration; the only conclusion he could come up with is that this is an object of great importance. From the corner of his eyes he caught Eragona stirring slightly, her gaze casted on the ground.

"I´ve been told that the traders are on their way to Carvahall. It will only be a matter of days before they arrive." She paused, looking up to the window "There will be jewellers among them, maybe we can inquire on it's nature."

He however paid her no heed as he took out a dagger he had up his sleeves. Under Eragona's watchful and questionning gaze, he decided to tap the blade against the surface of the stone.

Bong...Bong.

As if it was hollow. Yet, the stone did not shatter, no matter how much force he applied to it. She noticed that her older brother's complexion has grown several shades paler; he looked most distressed.

"What's wrong?" She shakily asked, obviously not liking Murtagh's reaction at all. There was a very odd gleam in his eyes, that indicated how worrisome the matter at hand is. He swiftly stood up, carefully placing the stone back into the satchel containing it. He then turned to her, his stance rigid.

"I need you to keep this safe and keep it secret. This might be something of very great importance, but I need to confirm my assumptions."

Eragona meekly nodded to him, her eyes shifting towards the stone. "What is it all about, brother?"

"I cannot speak of it. At least, not yet." He responded grimly "I need to go soon. This is really urgent , before leaving I will have a word with Garrow and Brom. I want the old storyteller to teach you the art of swordfighting, it will be necessary for you to learn to defend yourself." He said, noticing his sister's shock at the thought of having to learn the manly arts. He held her shoulders and shook her lightly, his gaze implanted firmly against her own. "This is no jest, sister! Forget about all those silly women courtesies, for this is a matter of life or death! You must learn! You will have pants and suitable shirts tailored for you, because no one can fight in a dress. You shall get riding boots aswell." He loosened his grip, his eyes growing softer at her own enlarged, fearful ones. "Your lessons will begin at the earliest conveniences, possibly tomorrow if I can get Brom to for I, I will leave. I will see Garrow, and ride south at dawn..." The rest of his phrase was cutted off by the fact that she threw herself in his arms.

"Please, Murtagh" She looked up to him, her eyes once again watery "You just arrived today. Please stay at least one more day with us, please!" She begged him, before pointedly adding "You already rode so much. At least give your horse some time to rest!"

He knew he could not refuse and his shoulders slumped back in defeat.

Who was he kidding, he thought to himself. He was fighting a lost battle ; he could never refuse his little sister anything, when she asked him in such ways. And she always made sure she had a logical argument to back it up, the clever little thing. He returned her tight embrace, burying his face into her beautiful golden locks. He caught a whiff of lavender and smiled contentedly. He wished this moment would freeze and remain unchanging for the eternity.

"Alright" He said "I won't leave today."

At the sound of that, Eragona sighed happily, resting her head on his chest. She could hear his steady, strong heartbeat. A sound she adored hearing ; it made her feel safe. She did not want to be removed away from her older brother's hug, she didn't want to let go.

"I love you Murtagh" She felt the warthm of those words she spoke lingering in her chest.

"I love you too, my little precious" He slowly answered, tasting the words that rolled off his tongue. He toyed with her hair for a while before asking if he could comb it, to which she responded enthusiastically. It was something he always did, since they were children ; he never spent time with other children of his age because they would look at him with scorn. He felt like he shared little with them, the scars of his childhood having left too deep marks in his psyche. Thus, no one could separate him from his little sister; she healed him where others couldn't.

He only left later that evening, when Eragona was sound asleep. She had asked him to tell her a story, like she always did when he was around. And so, he told her about great adventures which led to realms beyond the seas, beyond the stars. Entire new worlds, filled with all sorts of odd creatures, or sometimes simply humans. Skyfarers, travelling in between to fight a great darkness; Gods of all kinds warring, and heroes being thrown in the midst of it all...thus were the kinds of stories he told her. She had a lust for the unknown since she was small, and she made it known by devouring all the maps Brom owned and remembering tales of far-away lands. Tales of Elves, Dragons and Dwarves. When she was just 3 years old, she promised to take him, uncle Garrow, Roran and Brom on a trip through the stars. She then excitedly proceeded to explain to Brom about the "Treasure star" where a sky pirate magician hid his wealth. She firmly believed that it contained the "Loot of a thousand worlds", which earned her a chuckle from the old man.

However, Murtagh noticed that she has changed. Hidden was the little girl who wanted to discover ; It seemed that she has almost resigned to her fate as a woman. One who will settle down and get married, be all proper, and have children. The society was indeed very rigid when it came to expectations for one of the female gender.

"Uncle Garrow." He greeted, seeing the older man's still form in front of the chimney; it seemed like he barely moved at all since Murtagh left him. On a closer inspection, Murtagh could hear his soft snores and smiled slightly, before tapping the older man's shoulders.

A yelp, two swear words and a grunt later, Garrow looked up to his nephew and asked what was the matter.

"A very urgent one." He responded, his grave tone being the only manifestation of his lingering fright since this afternoon. He hoped that his speculations were not correct, because if they were his family would be in great danger. Garrow seemed to understand that this was a very serious situation.

"Did Eragona show you the blue stone she found?" Murtagh asked.

"Yes she did. What of it?"

"I suspect it is something of very great importance to the king. Something that he would kill to get." Murtagh answered him

Garrow tried to look for any signs of jest in his eyes, but found none.

"What makes you so sure? And what is it?" Garrow frowned worriedly. If what his nephew said was true, this was indeed very ill news.

"I have seen a similar stone once. And it was a dragon's egg. Whatever this stone is, it has very high magical properties."

"A Dragon's egg? Surely this is..."

"My memories are faint." Murtagh cutted him. "But if it is that, then what? You know very well that dragon riders are not a mere legend. You know very well of Galbatorix's deeds against them, and the dragon kind. If he hears of a dragon's egg existing outside of his clutches, what would he do?"

"He would murder anyone who posessed it." The older man nodded, understanding. "But if it is a dragon's egg, how did it land here, in the spine? Dragons died a very long time ago."

Murtagh's eyes lingered on the dancing flames. "It could've been forgotten, or..." He paused a little while, his expression illegible "I have heard of a dragon egg being stolen from Galbatorix. A while ago ; I am not sure if there are any truths to these rumors. But Eragona did mention that it appeared in front of her in a flash of light. Obviously someone tried to use magic to relocate the stone ; and an incredible one at it. The caster must have been desperate. The stone, egg or not, must've been of great importance."

"Should we just simply put the stone back where it was found?" Garrow asked.

"Not if someone else saw the stone previously." Murtagh spoke again in a slow, pensive tone, his gaze set upon his uncle's face.

"Well ain't that just shit" Garrow grunted before explaining " I believe she has tried to trade the stone for more meat - with that old bugger Sloan..."

Murtagh let out a resigned sigh. "I plan on leaving after tomorrow, at dawn. I need to find out more about this stone, and will head to Gil'ead." He swiftly moved and placed himself in front of the older man. He sat down and made sure that he was at eye level with Garrow, holding the man's older hands. "Uncle, I need you to do something for me. Tomorrow, I will speak with Brom ; I will not give him specifics, but I will tell him to teach Eragona how to fight and defend herself. I am unsure of his own allegiances but we all do know that he is not a bad man. The codger handles swords better than an average man. I want you to help her aswell because you are also good with weapons. "

Garrow meekly nodded, remaining silent.

"At any eventualities you must be ready to leave everything. If I do not return within a month, you must leave ; that would mean that something happened to me. Or worse, someone caught me and might possibly be interrogating me. If within that month strangers are seen, you must leave."

"Leave?" His uncle protested, his jaws tensing in the all too familiar stubborn way "Leave to where? What about the farm? What about the animals? I can't just leave like that. Where would we go?"

Murtagh shifted impatiently, his tone laced with an edge of anger : "Leave to life. Do you realize that staying behind can cause the death of us all? Just go anywhere else, the best option would be to move to Surda. Go to Teirm, travel by sea to Dauth; I know there are boats that goes there every week. If Brom learns about the stone, try to convince him to come. I don't believe he is an enemy; I know you see him more or less as a brother."

"What about you, what about Roran?"

"My priority is to make sure that your lives are safe." Murtagh responded, his gaze softening. "As for Roran, if he goes to Therinsford, I believe he will be safe too. I do not think he wishes to be parted from his love in such ways."

"I made a promise to your mother many years ago.."

"I know. But you can't always shield us all from harm ; at least protect my little sister for me,...father."

Garrow's eyes shone of unshed tears. They both stood up and held each other firmly, Murtagh patting the old man's back.

"I hope you will be able to forgive me for putting you through this." Murtagh whispered

"T'is not your fault, my son."

**A.N : Sorry for this update that took supppperrrr long. I will update more regularly now that I have my tablet and everything back. As you probably noticed, there was a part inspired from Treasure Planet xD. **

**Don't be surprised if many things are changed from the original storyline ; two modified characters alters the premises!**


End file.
